the_krusty_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The ESB Crew Visits Bikini Bottom Part 2: Meeting.../Transcript
@CoopK1111 : Let’s Go to Bikini Bottom! Now Get in Submarine! @The Krusty Krab @Idroppedmypen @Bigtimersh5 @League2004 @Squiddypop and @Persondudes : Ok @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : They Never Figure Out Plan! NEVER! Now… @Idroppedmypen : Did anyone hear something Everyone: No @Idroppedmypen : Huh, Must’ve been me… @Squiddypop : So, Coop, How Much Did This WHOLE Trip Cost? @CoopK1111 : Oh, About $930,000,000 @Squiddypop : Oh. @CoopK1111 : and $5 @Squiddypop : 5 DOLLARS?! @CoopK1111 : Yup @Persondudes (*Over Speaker*): Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, This is your Captain, Persondudes, Speaking. Thank you for Choosing PersonTours. Our Destination is the Beautiful Underwater City of Bikini Bottom. We’ll get there in about 3 hours. @League2004 : 3 Hours?! With no Cell Service! How am I ever gonna Make My TierLists?! (Meanwhile in the Luggage Compartment...) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy :(*Pulls Out Small Remote with a Big Red Button and Presses it!) (The Box Becomes a Human-Sized Robot) @SpongeTron D : Hello, Master Dyaboy, I am SpongeTron, your personal Servant for any of you needs! @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : So, My invention does work! I’m smarter than i thought. My Plan is going Swell. @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy and @SpongeTron D : (*Laugh Evilly!*) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Now turn back into a remote @SpongeTron D : Yes, Master (3 Hours Later…) @Persondudes (*Over Speaker*): Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, We a reaching our Destination. Please get up from your seats and put on some conveniently sized Swimwear located on your right and exit on the sub in a Careful manner. Thank you for Choosing PersonTours and have a pleasant visit to Bikini Bottom. (Everyone puts on the Swimwear and Leaves the Boat…) @Idroppedmypen : Bye, PersonDudes! @Persondudes : Pen, Wait! @Idroppedmypen : What’s Up? @Persondudes : Is there any chance i could go with you and your friends? @Idroppedmypen : Uhhhhh, Sure? @Persondudes : Oh, Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I Love You! @Idroppedmypen : Okay? Wait, What did you say? @Persondudes : Nothing… @Persondudes : (*Parks the Sub*) (Outside...) @Bigtimersh5 : Wow, Bikini Bottom… It’s Beautiful. @The Krusty Krab : You Can say that again… @Bigtimersh5 : Wow, Bikini Bottom….It’s Beautiful. @The Krusty Krab : You Can Sa- @Squiddypop : Wait, Aren’t the Waters of Bikini Atoll Radioactive? Everyone: (*Stares at Squiddy*) @Persondudes : Oh, Don’t Worry, This Swimwear is Anti-Radioactive. @Squiddypop : Cool. @League2004 : Hey, Look, Another Tour Group! (*Points at them!*) @BookFandumb : Oh, Hey League! @League2004 : Hey, Fandumb! @Idroppedmypen : Wait, Is that… @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : Pen! @Idroppedmypen : TwoBrains! Buddy! @The Krusty Krab : Wow, Everyone’s Friends also took a Tour here. If only Cmcg- @Cmcgrath26 : Hey, Krusty! @The Krusty Krab : Ok, This has to be a dream! @Persondudes : (*Clears Throat*) Shall we get Moving? @League2004 : Wait, lemme ask something! Fandumb! @BookFandumb : Yeah? @League2004 : Can your Group Join our Group? @BookFandumb : Sure! @League2004 : Ok, We’re Good! @Persondudes : Okay, Let’s Go Now! @CoopK1111 : So, if you look on the right, you’ll miss everything on your left! (Meanwhile in the Luggage Compartment…) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Sounds Like Their Gone! Time to make my Escape! (*Leaves the Luggage Compartment and finds some left over swimwear and gives SpongeTron some swimwear*) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy :Time for Phase 2: Find Him! @SpongeTron D : Who’s Him? @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Sheldon J. Plankton, Bikini Bottom’s Evil Genius @SpongeTron D : Ahh. @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Let’s Move (*Dyaboy and SpongeTron Leave the Sub*) (Meanwhile with the Tour Group…) @Cmcgrath26 : Is anyone Hungry? @Idroppedmypen : Yeah, I Kinda Am.. @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : Same. @Squiddypop : Me too. @Persondudes : Me Three! @CoopK1111 : I know a Great Place! They have the BEST Patties, Wanna go? Everyone: YES! @CoopK1111 : Okay (On their way there…) @Bigtimersh5 : Are we almost there? @CoopK1111 : Yeah, We just have to pass this Creepy Cemetery… @Bigtimersh5 : Oh. @Idroppedmypen : Hey, Do any one of you see a Green-ish Glow rising from the ground? @Bigtimersh5 : Now that you mention it, yeah… (A Green Ghost Rise from The Ground) Everyone: (*Scream!*) @Idroppedmypen : Omigosh! It’s Him @The Krusty Krab : Who’s That?! Green Ghost: I’m THE FLYING DUTCHMAN! Everyone: (*Scream Again!*) @Idroppedmypen (*thinking*): I want his Autograph… To Be Continued… Dedicated to @League2004